


Inktober 11 - Sidious veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Inktober, improper use of clonage, rescuing yourself
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Les clones peuvent servirent à beaucoup de choses même si certains ne sont pas d'accord avec l'usage qu'on en fait





	Inktober 11 - Sidious veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan essayait de garder une assurance de façade, alors qu'il découvrait la fabrique de clones, commandés par les Jedi selon son interlocuteur. Alors que celui-ci lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire, Obi-Wan sentit soudain un appel dans la Force. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la source, malgré que son guide ait tenté de le retenir. Cette fois-ci il ne put pas contenir sa surprise en tombant sur un clone... de lui !? Le clone semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années à peine - et en avait sans doute moins avec la croissance accélérée. L'image du Padawan qu'il avait été, si ce n'est les cheveux longs et la tunique... suggestive.

Le Jedi retint son envie de vomir comme les indices présents dans la pièce laissait à penser que quelqu'un avait commandé une version de lui éduquée pour servir de... d'esclave sexuel. Au diable l'enquête et le mystère de l'armée clone, il allait sortir son clone de là et s'assurer que personne ne le toucherait ! Évidement le cloneur Kaminoan n'était pas de cet avis mais Obi-Wan utilisa la Force pour le persuader de ne pas déclarer la disparition du clone, et réussit même à lui arracher que le client était un dénommé Dark Sidious.

Ces kriff de Sith avaient tué son maître, et maintenant ils voulaient violer son image ?! Obi-Wan espéra que Sidious n'était pas le nom de Sith de Dooku. L'idée que son grand-maître le considère de cette manière était... Contenant sa nausée, Obi-Wan enveloppa son clone dans sa tunique Jedi pour dissimuler son identité et l'emmena à son chasseur. Qui était malheureusement mono-place mais ils réussirent à s'asseoir l'un sur l'autre. Pas vraiment confortable et il y avait du chemin, mais il était hors de question qu'Obi-Wan abandonne son autre lui-même.

Au moins son clone était obéissant - même s'il avait sûrement été "dressé" en ce sens - et n'avait pas rechigné à le suivre au lieu d'être livré à celui qui avait commandé sa fabrication. Mais la Force vibrait entre eux, et sûrement qu'il sentait aussi son appel même s'il n'avait pas dû recevoir d'apprentissage dans la Force. Heureusement, Obi-Wan n'avait pas envie de voir ce que donnerait une version Sith de lui-même. Encore heureux que les Sith suivent la règle de deux, sinon ils auraient risqué de recréer les armées Sith du passé en clonant des Jedi. La pensée d'un Yoda Sith était une _abomination_.

Dissipant ses craintes infondées dans la Force, Obi-Wan se concentra sur les commandes. Direction le sanctuaire protecteur du Temple Jedi. Maintenant il espérait juste que son clone n'essaierait pas de lui montrer sa bonne "éducation" en route.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé Sidious, on n'allait pas te laisser toucher à Obi-Wan, même si c'était pas le vrai.  
> Et maintenant je me demande ce que donnerait une histoire avec le clone lâché dans le temple Jedi. Ecrire ou ne pas écrire ?


End file.
